The Hogwarts Yearbook
by WelshSparrow
Summary: All info taken from HP Lexicon! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

My rendition of the Hogwarts yearbooks

(on a purple emblazoned cover) – Harry's first year

_H_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_1991_

_Contents_

_Headmaster's Welcome_

_Faculty_

_Staff_

_Gryffindor House_

_Head of House welcome_

_House History_

_House Alumni_

_Ravenclaw House_

_Head of House welcome_

_House History_

_House Alumni_

_Hufflepuff House_

_Head of House welcome_

_House History_

_House Alumni_

_Slytherin House_

_Head of House welcome_

_House History_

_House Alumni_

_Quidditch Teams_

_Gryffindor Lions_

_Ravenclaw Eagles_

_Hufflepuff Badgers_

_Slytherin Serpents_

_A Note from the Headmaster_

_Welcome to the Hogwarts yearbook of 1991! We have had an interesting year, what with students fighting giant chess sets and evil wizards….(**Albus**!)…sorry, what I mean to say was this year was very profitable for our student's wizard education. The Ordinary Wizarding Levels and the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests went splendidly. I am happy to report that our students scored exceptionally well. Well, enough of my babble. Enjoy the memories from this year!_

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorcerer,

Founder and Secret Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix,

Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

_Hogwarts Faculty and Staff_

**Professor Binns – History of Magic**

**Professor Flitwick – Charms**

**Professor Kettleburn – Care of Magical Creatures**

**Professor McGonagall – Transfiguration**

**Professor Quirrell – Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Professor Sinistra – Astronomy**

**Professor Snape – Potions**

**Professor Sprout – Herbology**

**Professor Trelawney – Divination**

**Professor Vector – Arithmancy**

**Mr. Filch – Caretaker of Hogwarts Castle**

**Mr. Hagrid – Keeper of the Keys and Castle Grounds**

**Madam Hooch – Flying Instructor**

**Madam Pince – Librarian**

**Madam Pomfrey – Nurse**

_**Gryffindor**_

**Head of House: Minerva McGonagall**

Welcome young lions to your section of the yearbook! I expect nothing but the best from my young lions and when I receive it, I give it back to them equally in return.

Be brave young cubs,

_Professor M. McGonagall_

**A Gryffindor Profile**

Colors: Scarlet and Gold

Mascot: Lion Rampant

Hogwarts founder: Godric Gryffindor

House ghost: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington

Location: Gryffindor Tower

Characteristics of a true Gryffindor: Courage

_Past Students and their Accomplishments_

**Sirius Black 1971-1978**

member of the Order of the Phoenix

**Albus Dumbledore 1851-1858**

Current Headmaster of Hogwarts

Founder of the Order of the Phoenix

Discovery for 12 uses of dragon blood

Defeated Grindelwald in 1945

Work on Alchemy with Nicolas Flamel

Former Transfiguration professor

**Lily Evans 1971-1978**

member of the Order of the Phoenix

**Rubeus Hagrid 1941-1943**

Keeper of the Keys and Grounds

**Remus Lupin 1971-1978**

member of the Order of the Phoenix

**Peter Pettigrew 1971-1978**

well, he was nice enough when he was growing

up

**James Potter 1971-1978**

member of the Order of the Phoenix

famed Quidditch star

**Arthur Weasley**

Ministry official

member of the Order of the Phoenix

**Molly Prewett**

member of the Order of the Phoenix

**Minerva McGonagall**

your current Deputy Headmistress and the one who is writing this page

Transfiguration professor

member of the Order of the Phoenix

_**CURRENT GRYFFINDOR LIONS**_

_**First Years**_

Brown, Lavender

Finnigan, Seamus

Granger, Hermione

Longbottom, Neville

Patil, Parvati

Potter, Harry

Thomas, Dean

Weasley, Ronald

_**Second Years**_

Frobisher, Victoria

Hooper, Geoffrey

_**Third Years**_

Bell, Katie

Johnson, Angelina

Jordan, Lee

Spinnet, Alicia

Stimpson, Patricia

Towler, Kenneth

Weasley, Fred

Weasley, George

_**Fourth Years**_

_**Lazy fourth years never put their names down. Next!**_

_**Fifth Years**_

Weasley, Percy

Wood, Oliver

_**Sixth Years**_

_**That is detention for all of those in sixth year!**_

_**Seventh Years**_

_**You may be lions, but you are definitely not mature!**_


	2. The Other Houses

**Ravenclaw**

Head of House: Filius Flitwick

_Good tidings to my young Eagles. We may not be the bravest in the school, but we certainly are the smartest. Just ignore the Slytherin tauntings about Bird Brains. They crawl on their bellies for Merlin's sake!_

_Fly high young eagles,_

_Professor F. Flitwick_

_**A Ravenclaw Profile**_

Colors: Blue and Bronze

Mascot: Attack Eagle

Hogwarts Founder: Rowena Ravenclaw

House Ghost: The Grey Lady

Location: Ravenclaw Tower

Characteristics of a True Ravenclaw: Wit

_Past Students and Their Accomplishments_

_**Filius Flitwick**_

Charms Professor

Former Dueling Champion

**CURRENT RAVENCLAW EAGLES**

_**First Years**_

Boot, Terry

Brocklehurst, Mandy

Corner, Michael

Cornfoot, Stephen

Entwhistle, Kevin

Goldstein, Anthony

Li, Su

McDougal, Morag

Patil, Padma

Turpin, Lisa

_**Second Years**_

Chang, Cho

Edgecomb, Marietta

Fawcett, S.

_**Third Years**_

That's one week of relieving the House Elves of their duties by scrubbing Ravenclaw Tower!

_**Fourth Years**_

Clearwater, Penelope

_**Fifth Years**_

Alright bird brains, you're teaching my first year classes next week!

_**Sixth Years**_

I don't have to worry about ladders anymore thanks to a bunch of strong sixth years! Hehehee!

_**Seventh Years**_

Studying for N.E.W.T.S., I understand...

**Hufflepuff**

Head of House: Pomona Sprout

_**Now is the time to quit digging your heads in the sand, my young badgers! Come back to the light and show Hogwarts School that Hufflepuffs know the true way to fight!**_

_**Be true badgers,**_

_**Professor P. Sprout**_

**A Hufflepuff Profile**

Colors: Black and Gold

Mascot: Observant Badger

Hogwarts Founder: Helga Hufflepuff

House Ghost: The Fat Friar

Location: The Cellar

Characteristics of a True Hufflepuff: Loyal

_Past Students and their Accomplishments_

_**Pomona Sprout**_

Herbology Professor

**CURRENT HUFFLEPUFF BADGERS**

_**First Years**_

Abbott, Hannah

Bones, Susan

Finch-Fletchley, Justin

Hopkins, Wayne

Jones, Megan

Macmillan, Ernie

_**Second Years**_

Stebbins

Summers

Summerby

_**Third Years**_

Detention with the Venemous Tentacula!

_**Fourth Years**_

Diggory, Cedric

_**Fifth Years**_

Kindly dip your hand into this bowl! It's only undiluted bubotuber pus!

_**Sixth Years**_

Mandrakes today! And no earmuffs!

_**Seventh Years**_

What can I say? RUN!

**Slytherin**

Head of House: Severus Snape

_I'm going to keep this short and am not going to go on, as my respected colleagues have, about how wonderful you are and how much you deserve to be here. Nobody deserves to be here. If you are not ambitious, you can leave on the train tonight!_

_Kindest personal regards,_

_Professor S. Snape_

**A Slytherin Profile**

Colors: Green and Silver

Mascot: Coiled Serpent

Hogwarts Founder: Salazar Slytherin

House Ghost: The Bloody Baron

Location: Under the Lake

Characteristics of a True Slytherin: Ambition

_Past Students and Their Accomplishments_

_**Bellatrix Black Lestrange**_

Supporter of Lord Voldemort - (in invisble ink)

Kind, Loving Housewife

_**Narcissa Black Malfoy 1965-72**_

Supporter of Lord Voldemort

_**Phineas Nigellus Black**_

Former Headmaster of Hogwarts

_**Rabastan Lestrange**_

Supporter of Lord Voldemort

_**Rodolphus Lestrange**_

Supporter of Lord Voldemort

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

Supporter of Lord Voldemort

Ministry of Magic employee

_**Tom Riddle**_

Former Head Boy at Hogwarts

Now the Greatest Wizard in the world

_**Evan Rosier**_

Supporter of Lord Voldemort

_**Severus Snape**_

Potions Master at Hogwarts

**CURRENT SLYTHERIN SERPENTS**

_**First Years**_

Bulstrode, Millicent

Crabbe, Vincent

Davis, Tracey

Goyle, Gregory

Greengrass, Daphne

Malfoy, Draco

Nott, Theodore

Parkinson, Pansy

Zabini, Blaise

_**Second Years**_

Detention for a week you blockheads!

_**Third Years**_

Bole

Derrick

Pucey, Adrian

Warrington, C.

_**Fourth Years**_

25 points from Gryffindor!

_**Fifth Years**_

Veritaserum anybody?

_**Sixth Years**_

Flint, Marcus

_**Seventh Years**_

Honestly, I could care less.


	3. Quidditch Teams

**Quidditch At Hogwarts**

_Take me out to see Quidditch_

_Take me out for the match_

_Buy me Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_

_I love them all except if they're boogery green_

_And we'll root root root for the Seeker_

_Let's hope that he grabs the Snitch_

_For its 1! Hundred! And 50 points when you play Quidditch!_

(Caius Marius)

_**The Gryffindor Lions**_

_Keeper: Oliver Wood, Captain_

_Chaser: Katie Bell_

_Chaser: Alicia Spinnet_

_Chaser: Angelina Johnson_

_Beater: Fred Weasley_

_Beater: George Weasley_

_Seeker: Harry Potter_

_**Past Lions and Positions**_

_James Potter – Chaser_

_Charlie Weasley – Seeker_

_**The Ravenclaw Eagles**_

_Keeper: Mr. I Don't Want my name in the yearbook_

_Chaser: lalala_

_Chaser: Hahaha_

_Chaser: Yo mama's so huge…_

_Beater: What can I say?_

_Beater: Nothing_

_Seeker: Cho Chang_

_Roger Davies, Captain (and when he finally picks a playing position, I swear I'm going to…)_

_**The Hufflepuff Badgers**_

_Keeper: Dunno_

_Chaser: this is really getting old_

_Chaser: my foot's starting to throb_

_Chaser: among other things_

_Beater: beat 'em in the head!_

_Beater: with a big rubber trout!_

_Seeker: Cedric Diggory, Captain_

_**The Slytherin Serpents**_

_Keeper: What's his face Bletchley_

_Chaser: Marcus Flint, captain_

_Chaser: Adrian Pucey_

_Chaser: Blockhead_

_Beater: I swear…_

_Beater: gee whizzers_

_Seeker: Terence Higgs_


End file.
